Merry Christmas!
by XPyromaniacxDestinyX
Summary: For some reason, England can’t help but feel like there’s something missing when he wakes up on Christmas morning. Turns out, the thing that was missing was America. UsUk – SUPER FLUFF Merry Christmas!


**Merry Christmas, Arthur!**

* * *

When the British man opened his eyes that morning, he immediately closed them and rolled over, trying in vain to just fall back asleep. He was in no particular mood to deal with the day ahead of him, seeing as how he would be alone for all of it. There was no point in him getting up earlier than absolutely necessary, which he realized dimly, would more than likely still be before eight o' clock. After all, Arthur really didn't like to sleep in much later than that, for if he did he felt incredibly lazy. It was a wonder how America slept half the day away and when he woke up he was just as hyperactive as usual. It was as if he couldn't get drowsy no matter what he did to wear himself out.

_Why am I even thinking about that idiot so early in the morning?_ England wondered as he stretched out, using one hand to cover his mouth as he let out a stifled yawn. He glanced at the clock to find he had been right; it was only a little past seven, which was still fairly late for someone like Arthur, whose regular waking up time was around five or six, even on the weekends. Sitting up in his bed, he glanced out the window to his right and saw it had begun to snow, ever so lightly. It wouldn't stick, it never did in London, but it was a nice touch nonetheless.

After showering and going through his regular morning routine, England sat down in his living room, unfolding the newspaper and sipping warm tea. No matter how much of a stereotype it was, Arthur found he still enjoyed warm tea in the morning and reading the newspaper, stereotype or not. Of course that morning he almost wished he hadn't sat down to read the newspaper; since it was covered with sappy Christmas stories and whatnot. For once, the reporters had taken a break from finding the most shocking and gruesome stories they could find and searched for the most adorable, heartwarming stories about couples falling in love at Christmas and…

England nearly flipped to the obituaries to cleanse his mind of the horribly sappiness of the paper that day. He set down his tea with a heavy sigh and crossed his arms. Something didn't feel right, but for the life of him Arthur couldn't figure out what it was. After all, his house was decorated, not too much but enough; he had even bought a Christmas tree, not that he would be getting any gifts. He had even gone through the trouble of baking Christmas cookies, not that he had eaten any himself, no, that was suicidal. Still, he decided it was the thought that counts, right after he threw out the whole batch of cookies.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. Something just felt off. In an attempt to try and forget about it, he switched on the TV, which only helped worsen things. After all, the TV was basically composed of Christmas movies and the news, both of which were about two things: sappy things and romance. Neither of which England would like to watch, not even on Christmas. Especially not on Christmas, when he would be reminded that he was alone.

"Oh…" The sound escaped his lips without his consent, since it had come with the realization of what felt off.

It was because he was alone.

_That's depressing. _Arthur realized, running his hands through his short, sand-colored hair. No wonder it felt off. Christmas wasn't meant to be spent alone, yet every year that was how he spent it. No wonder he always felt so lonely. Nobody even gave him presents. _I'm kind of a pitiful guy, aren't I?_

With a sigh he flipped it onto some stupid romantic comedy and watched it, though he was barely able to care. It was just background noise to keep his thoughts occupied with something other than thinking about how lonely he was. He sipped his tea and sat there, alone, wondering how he would occupy his time for the rest of the day when the doorbell rang.

It seemed off that carolers would come that early, after all when he glanced at the clock it was only about eight-twenty. Still, he never had the heart to outright ignore carolers, no matter how much he didn't want to listen to them. It wasn't as if anyone would realize he was doing something so nice, anyway. With that, he got up, his tea still in hand as he opened the door.

"Iggy!" a familiar voice exclaimed and before Arthur could react he was being pulled into a tight hug. When he managed to collect his thoughts he realized that it had been Alfred who had been standing at his door, and was now embracing him like it had been years since they last saw one another. It had only been a few months, in truth.

When America finally released him he was grinning like an idiot, wearing his usual bomber jacket, but instead of a military uniform on underneath was a simple red and green shirt. He was also wearing casual jeans and a scarf. Compared to Arthur, who was still wearing dress shirt even on his day off, Alfred seemed to be the most casual person in the world.

"W-What are you doing here?" England demanded, crossing his arms as if he were angry, which was what he hoped America assumed. In truth, he was quite hopeful that maybe America had decided to spend Christmas with him, even if it was only for five minutes.

"What do you think?" Alfred replied, brushing past Arthur and walking into his house. "Wow, you decorated?"

"Wait, you can't just…" England let out an aggravated sigh, closing the door so it wouldn't get too cold. "America!"

The man turned, still smiling. "What? I know you spend Christmas alone every year, but if you hate me so much, I suppose I can leave…"

"That's nowhere near what I said!" England replied. He glanced down and realized, "What are you carrying?"

Alfred followed his line of sight and held out the small, horribly wrapped present. For the first time in maybe forever, Arthur noticed the slight blush on Alfred's cheeks; and it wasn't because of the cold. "It's your present, duh." He replied, but his usual tone was gone.

"B-But I didn't…" Arthur began, but America had already shoved the box into his hands.

"Just open it and hold it up. Trust me."

Obeying, England opened the small present, carefully untying the ribbon and taking off the top of the box. He pulled out the item and held it up, realizing in mere moments that it was mistletoe. Of course by the time he realized that, Alfred had already leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

He barely had time to realize what was happening and when Alfred pulled away he was blushing furiously. "I hope that was alright." Alfred replied, "I mean, it's not much but…"

Arthur felt a smile make its way onto his lips. Alfred raised an eyebrow before he felt Arthur pulling him into another kiss. He grinned in return, wrapping his arms around Arthur.

No, he wouldn't be lonely on Christmas. Not anymore.

* * *

**The fluff!! xDD**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya**


End file.
